1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a use restriction method for the electronic device, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various use restriction functions are provided even for embedded machines such as image forming apparatuses. One representative example of a use restriction function is an authentication function (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-289164). For example, with the authentication function, an unauthorized user can be partially or completely restricted from using the functions of an image forming apparatus.
Typically, so-called ready-made structures, which are embedded to machines beforehand, are used for implementing the use restriction function. Compared to general-purpose computers, implementing a use restriction function unique to the user and the user's situation is particularly difficult for machines having little degree of freedom for implementing software.